ACE
ACE are Artificial Devil Fruits (人造悪魔の実, Jinzō Akuma no Mi), specifically, those of the Logia-type. The formula of the same name was created and perfected by Drakengar D. Shiva, during her time as Kiesler Love's partner, and is currently the only known manufacturer of successful Artificial Logia-type Devil Fruits. Following Shiva’s tenure as a Pirate, the ACE were reformulated by the World Government, albeit to a lesser degree of stability, and were spread across the world through the hands of Petrifia. Appearance Like SMILE, ACE is unlike the typical Devil Fruit. All ACE fruits are in the shape of grapes, a batch of pinks, transparent grapes with colorful, rainbow-esque diamonds within each independent grape, which reflect light to a degree. They also possess a stem, with two outstretches growing on the tip, almost resembling a T as a result. History ACE were developed approximately ten years ago by Drakengar D. Shiva and Kiesler Love’s partnership as scientists. These fruits were initially meant to bolster World Government forces to a tremendous degree and grant them an edge against Pirates and Revolutionaries. When Shiva turned to piracy, these plans were cancelled, and the World Government’s immediate priority was to secure Shiva and the formula for these artificial Logia fruits. After expending considerable resources, including several agents and , Shiva was captured and the formula of ACE was back in the World Government’s hands. Many capable scientific geniuses, including Kiesler Love, Petrifia, Peg Nez and others, worked diligently to recreate the formula, and managed to do so. Although their formula wasn’t an exact replica of Shiva’s original formula, it possessed the same military benefits, albeit with slightly more dire consequences. With the formulation in hand and mass production beginning, the World Government intended on creating a new generation of soldiers trained to be Logia users from children, creating a destructive military force capable of annihilating any form of rebellion. However, before this could be successful, a number of the initial products were stolen and sold in the by Petrifia, one of the leading scientists on the project. Petrifia managed to distribute these fruits to numerous Pirate crews, Revolutionary organizations and other illegal networks for enormous profits. Of course, her actions went directly against the World Government, and she was immediately branded a Pirate. Following these events, the ACEs have made their way into almost every corner of the Blue Sea, enabling Logia fruits to appear far more commonly than they used to, and introducing a new element of chaos to piracy. Overview ACE are Artificial Devil Fruits of the Logia-type, whose formula was created by Shiva, after getting her hands on Love's formula for Artificial Zoans, modifying and improving upon it for years to come. Eventually, it resulted in an all new formula that can create the Artificial Logia, through an egregiously long process, that produces only two fruits a month. Like the normal Logia, it allows the user to create, control and transform into an element at will. "Element" refers to, more often than not, natural forces of the world, from fire, to lightning, stone to sand, but can also encapsulate things like mochi, which are found in plants. The element remains unchanged no matter how much the user masters the fruit, thus cannot turn one element to another, even if they are related, even if loosely, such as fire and lava, but the user's style of utilizing the element is what makes them stand out from one another, as each individual can utilize their element in their own unique manner, in addition to discovering new uses for it, in and outside of combat. As Artificial Logia, it means two fruits of the same element can exist at the same time, but Shiva herself doesn't engineer what element a fruit holds, admitting it's all up to fate what it is, and due to all of them looking the same, she cannot distinguish them, nor find anything that would make them differ visually. The formula re-engineered by Kiesler Love and the other scientists follows a similar principle, but the number of fruits that can be spawned is ten per month. However, these fruits are noted to have a much higher level of risk of failure than the original formulation. Side-Effects & Weaknesses While the existence of Artificial Logia that can seemingly be mass-produced seems like a miracle and a true divine gift, it does not come without weaknesses, ones primarily coming purely from the fact they are artificial. The primary side-effect of consuming an ACE is the fact a user can die if they possess weak wills and/or weak bodies, due to the strain of the fruit changing their bodies into "elementals", forcing them to endure several minutes of agonizing pain all over their body. After the pain is gone, it is not over, as the process after consumption can result in some potential damages to the body or mind, from minor changes to one's pigment, hair and eye color, to suffering disabling symptoms such as blindness, paralysis, deafness and so on, to becoming mad and insane as their psyche became ruined by the pain they endured. These are not guaranteed, but are common, minor or severe. Moreover, the consumer's lifespan is cut by a few years, a phenomenon which Shiva explains off-handedly with the fruits being "unhealthy", cutting down one's lifespan by a minimum of 10 years, to a maximum of 50, a grave sacrifice, especially for those already of sufficient age. Some die as a result of this, even if they did endure the pain prior. Other than that, the ACE fruits still possess the standard Devil Fruit weakness. The fruits re-engineered do not suffer from the exact same effects. While the chance of successfully gaining an element is still very small, the consequences of not gaining one are rather dire. In addition to a possible shortening of the lifespan, the consumer’s body is permanently marred with a hole that cannot be regenerated. This hole essentially evaporates all tissue within that area and leaves them permanently marred. These holes can also appear close to, or at areas with vital organs, meaning that the user has a very high chance of death from failed consumption. Those who successfully gain an element are instead marred with a number of other physiological problems. Unlike ordinary Devil Fruits, these ACEs do not have an “off” button. Because of this, those who consume ACEs will be plagued by their elemental weaknesses at all times. For instance, if you possess an ice ACE, you will not be able to maintain yourself in high-heat areas, due to the possibility of your body literally melting down. As a result, most ACE users are extremely closed off from the world, maintaining a very rigid routine so they can avoid death. Properties Trivia *This originally pertained to User:Highestbounty123. *According to Shiva, she named the formula and fruits "ACE" due to believing they would be her "ace in the hole" in her goals, as well as a direct reference to Portgas D. Ace. **Love's reasoning is derived from the JOKER being her "wildcard", something that could be unpredictable and have any number of potential results, as well as a direct reference to Donquixote Doflamingo, who dealt with Artificial Devil Fruits in the Black Market in the past, under the alias of "Joker". *The idea and concept have been approved by User:DazzlingEmerald Category:Devil Fruits Category:Logia Devil Fruits Category:Logia Devil Fruits Category:Artificial Devil Fruits